


Dear Tom

by Slightly_Disturbed_Cookie_Girl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dramatic Monologue, Gen, first-person, looking back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 18:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14754425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slightly_Disturbed_Cookie_Girl/pseuds/Slightly_Disturbed_Cookie_Girl
Summary: I looked into your soul and saw myself reflected back.Harry contemplates Voldemort drabble.





	Dear Tom

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Balance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14741918) by [somnolentAvarice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somnolentAvarice/pseuds/somnolentAvarice). 



> Well. I got inspired to do a dramatic monologue from Harry's POV and here we are. Funny because I don't like first person fics lol. Anyway, enjoy.

I looked into your soul and I saw myself reflected back. A twisted mass of darkness entwined around a flickering spark of light. This is who I could become, if given the chance. This is what my future could be, would be, if not for you.

I see you and I pity you. Your disregard for lives and relationships in pursuit of power is a guilt that will not be absolved. Knowing that this creature, without a single shred of humanity left, is to be a possible future of my own, it fills me with a stern resolve to be the opposite. 

If you were a genius and a prodigy of your time, I will be the opposite. Lazy and unmotivated will be two traits I will become well acquainted.

If you were charismatic, yet blank, I will not be. I will be dull and uninteresting, yet my emotions will be obvious to see.

If you were the cold in the winter, a snake in the lions den, I will be the warmth that chases away the cold and the cure that drives out the disease.

We are as different as two could ever be. Yet, we are more similar than we would ever admit.

Perhaps, if times were different and many events had never came to pass, we could've been close. As they say, you can never have light without the dark or dark without the light. 

You could've been the knight, shrouded in shadow, that led a revolution in silence. Nobody would realise the subtle overthrow until it was already over.

I could've been the angel, shining like the sun, drawing all attention. For when there is such overwhelming light, you never notice what is lurking in the shadows. 

Maybe if our lives were different, the world could be a better place for everyone.

But the world would stop turning if we lived our lives by maybe's.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Feel free to comment if you liked it :)


End file.
